Quiero pasar todas las navidades a tu lado
by Jean's Chaos Factory
Summary: La abominable boda del monstruo y el mocoso, los había llevado a la búsqueda del traje prefecto, pero lo que encontraron fue querer pasar todas las navidades juntos... -"Esta historia participa en el reto 'Especial de Navidad' del Foro "Comunidad Sakuriana"- Nunca había escrito para esta pareja, así que, por favor, denme una oportunidad...


**_"Quiero pasar todas las navidades a tu lado"_**

**___"Esta historia participa en el reto 'Especial de Navidad' del Foro "Comunidad Sakuriana"_**

Se encontraba buscándola desde hacía un par de minutos por ese parque rodeado de árboles de cerezo, estaba un poco sorprendido, ya que ella no acostumbraba a llegar tarde y menos a una cita con él, estaba ya algo desesperado cunado vio a una mujer sentada en una de las bancas del lugar, no podía creer que hubiera cambiado tanto desde la última vez que la vio… No era que hubiera pasado una eternidad, de hecho sólo habían sido unos cuantos días, tal vez, siendo más precisos, unos meses, pero… Ella estaba diferente, no sabía cómo ni de qué forma… Sólo diferente. Era imposible no notarlo, siempre había sido un torbellino, yendo y viniendo de aquí para acá, sin que la energía se le agotase nunca, pero ese día, lucía… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Decepcionada, triste quizá? No, esas no eran las palabras adecuadas… ¡Desilusionada! ¡Ésa era la palabra! Bueno, tal vez no debería de pensarlo con tanta emoción, después de todo, esa era una emoción bastante incómoda, pero sabía la razón del por qué la "pequeña" –se tomaría tiempo para buscarle un nuevo apodo – Meiling, se encontraba en ese estado, y sí todo tenía que ver con la monstruosa, aberrante, loca y muy estúpida idea de que su tierna, dulce, inocente y muy, muy, muy pequeña hermanita, se iba a casar con ESE insolente, malcriado y bueno para nada de Syaoran Li –alias el mocoso–, el simple pensamiento le ocasionaba nauseas, no concebía la idea de que ese zángano le arrebatara a su hermana para siempre… Además, ¿a qué clase de dementes se les ocurría casarse en pleno diciembre? Por supuesto, al monstruo y al mocoso…

– ¿Sigues pensando que la boda es una abominación, Touya? – Escuchó la, nótese el sarcasmo , melodiosa voz de Mei

– Por supuesto, en primera el moco… – Decidió no terminar la frase, dada la mira de amenaza que Meiling le dirigió – Tu primo – Pronunció de la forma más despectiva que pudo – No sabe hacer nada, absolutamente todo se lo hace el señor Wei, ¿cómo se supone que va a cuidarla? Además, son las personas más despistadas del planeta ¿quién va a ser la persona racional que les diga que algunas cosas van mal, cuando están tan lejos? Sin mencionar que él la quiere secuestrar, quiere alejarla de su única familia, ¿viaje de negocios? ¡Por favor! Que a mí no me venga con esas patrañas – Soltó bastante molesto, y es que ¿quién se creía ese engreído mocoso para robarle a su hermanita? Era un Don Nadie, y él era Touya Kinomoto, fin de la discusión.

– Sabes que nada de lo que dices es verdad, todos tus argumentos se basan en los celos y la enferma necesidad de protección que sientes hacia Sak – Protestó en defensa de su querido primo, adoptando su pose de psicóloga de consultorio, ¿qué? El título que ostentaba le permitía hacerlo, además la carrera le había dado bastante trabajo como para no aprovecharla – Sin tomar en cuenta que "el viaje de negocios", es una oferta laboral que Syaoran consiguió con mucho esfuerzo, y sería una gran idiota por desaprovechar la oportunidad de instalarse en Canadá, por al menos 2 años – Touya le mandó una mirada de reproche – Y no, él no quiere robarse a tu hermanita ni alejarla de nadie, sólo resulta que ahora serán un matrimonio y por ende tienen que vivir en el mismo país, bajo el mismo techo… Y en la misma cama – Agregó, antes de que protestara

– Entonces, dime la razón de por qué te ves tan desilusionada – Contraatacó el mayor de los Kinomoto, porque claro, ella olvidó por completo que Touya no necesitaba el título de psicólogo para psicoanalizarla

– No tengo nada en contra de que se casen… Sabes que nada me haría más feliz que verlos juntos y con un montón de niños alrededor – Chilló con pequeños destellos en los ojos, a lo que Touya rodó los ojos por toda respuesta – Es sólo que… Todo el asunto de la boda, me hace recordar a Enlai... Aún no puedo concebir lo que sucedió, es decir, ¿cómo es posible que después de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para estar juntos, las cosas hayan terminado de esa manera? Simplemente no fue justo – En sus ojos se empezaron a acumular lágrimas que no quería dejar salir… Todo había sido muy rápido y espontáneo, hace poco más de un año la que estaba celebrando su momento feliz era ella, Enlai se había decidido a proponerle matrimonio después de tantos años y problemas, y en ese momento pensó que lo hacía porque la amaba a pesar de todo, pero con el paso del tiempo, se dio cuenta que había sido un intento desesperado por salvar su relación… Llevaban años juntos, habían sobrevivido a la adolescencia, a todos esos cambios por los que una persona pasa, habían cometido muchas locuras y errores no se diga, pero lo más importante se habían visto crecer y madurar… Pero su relación llegó al típico punto en el que se estanca, y que si no te das cuenta a tiempo, no hay más por hacer, todo se vuelve costumbre y es muy difícil salir de ahí, y ellos no lo notaron, todo se lo atribuyeron a los altibajos que conlleva una relación, y no se dieron cuenta que permanecían juntos sólo por el recuerdo y la esperanza de que algún día las cosas mejorarían, la misma que llevó a Enlai a proponerle matrimonio una tarde soleada de octubre en compañía de sus seres queridos, y ella aceptó, tal vez porque ese había sido el sueño de toda su vida y porque en verdad ella también quería que las cosas mejoraran, pero no tuvieron la oportunidad de ver el fruto de su esfuerzo, porque una tarde lluviosa de noviembre, Enlai jamás llegó al restaurante en el que habían acordado cenar, para fijar la fecha de la boda. La primera reacción de Meiling fue enojarse y maldecir todo lo que podía maldecir, porque no era la primera vez en esa semana que él la dejaba plantada ¡ya era la tercera! Pero esa en especial la molestaba sobremanera, ¿no era capaz de darle importancia a su boda? Así que con todo el orgullo que la caracterizaba, se dispuso a dejar el local pero una llamada la detuvo, era un número desconocido, no solía contestar pero esa ocasión por alguna extraña razón, quiso hacerlo y esa llamada cambió por completo el pequeño mundo perfecto que hasta en ese momento conocía, lo único que atinó a hacer fue a llamar a Touya, después de que un policía le hubiera dicho que su prometido había muerto en un trágico accidente con el auto… Lo demás eran recuerdo borrosos, las voces preocupadas de Sakura y Tomoyo, una profuda mirada consternada por parte de Syaoran, y la cálida y dulce voz de Touya diciéndole que todo estaría bien… Afortunadamente así fue, no era que no le hubiera dolido que Enlai hubiera muerto, por supuesto que sí, y le había llorado mucho, aunque tal vez no lo suficiente como quien llora por la persona que ama, pero la realidad es que ellos ya no se amaban, ella sólo había sentido la pérdida de un ser querido y un gran amigo, pero no de un ser amado

– ¿Aún lo amas Meiling? – Preguntó entre curioso y preocupado el pelinegro

– Sí – Contestó firmemente – Pero no de esa manera – Agregó al notar el semblante preocupado de Touya

– Entonces, ¿por qué la cara larga? – Replicó

– Porque me dolió perderlo sin saber cómo sería ese capítulo en mi vida, sé que aún soy joven y que me faltan muchas cosas por vivir, pero aunque suene anticuado, uno de mis más grandes sueños era casarme y formar una familia, y de repente, no sólo perdí a mi mejor amigo, sino también ese sueño me fue arrebatado – Pero para cuando dijo eso último su voz sólo era un murmullo, que Touya por supuesto escuchó

– Meiling, ya verás que alguien llegará y cumplirá ese sueño tan apreciado que tienes, sólo… Espera pacientemente, que quizá esté en frente de tus narices y aún no lo hayas notado, zopenca – Mencionado esto, Mei no dudó ni un momento en propinarle una patada en la espinilla que dejó estático por unos momentos al moreno

– No soy ninguna zopenca, entrometido – Dijo sacándole la lengua y con una sonrisa que borró cualquier deje de tristeza en su rostro

– Si soy entrometido, entonces no te acompañaré a escoger tu vestido para la abominable boda – Contestó con fingida indignación

– ¡Oh vamos, Touya! Que no fue para tanto, además no es una abominable boda, no cuando los novios se complementan perfectamente – Volvió a chillar con estrellas en sus ojos, y él bufó fuertemente al levantarse del lugar donde estaban sentados, para dirigirse al centro comercial

La tarde transcurrió relativamente tranquila, ya que Meiling era una maniática al salir de compras, estuvieron recorriendo el lugar por horas, entrando en múltiples tiendas, y el pobre Touya esperando que ella se probara varios vestidos, hasta que, milagrosamente, Meiling chilló con todas sus fuerzas al encontrar un hermoso vestido rojo, pegado a su cuerpo, que resaltaba sutilmente sus curvas, sin llegar a lo vulgar

– ¡TOUYA! Este es, ¡este es el vestido perfecto! – Se oyó el grito de la pelinegra por todo el lugar, y el aludido iba a contestar algo nada educado ni propio de un caballero como él, puesto que ya estaba fastidiado de estar esperándola, pero al alzar la vista, sólo se sintió aturdido ante lo que pudo contemplar, Meiling realmente se veía hermosa con ese vestido, su cintura se veía aún más estrecha de lo que era, lo que hacía que sus caderas se acentuaran notablemente, y su piel era el complemento perfecto que le hacía falta al vestido, al ver que no podía articular palabra y la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo, Meilng sólo se sonrojó y supo que ese era el vestido que tanto había estado buscando, así que regresó a los probadores dándole tiempo a Touya para recobrar la postura, y pudieran salir de la tienda

Una vez fuera, un extraño e incómodo silencio los envolvió, la reacción del moreno no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los dos, la mirada de ambos rehuía al otro, hasta que casi milagrosamente, Meiling tuvo una idea

– Y, ¿ya conseguiste el traje perfecto? – Hizo la pregunta con auténtica curiosidad, la verdad, temía un poco por la respuesta, sabía lo tajante y reacio que él estaba con todo el tema de la boda, más específicamente del novio, aunque a ojos de Touya nadie era suficiente para su hermanita… Pero volviendo al tema, temía seriamente por la integridad física del morocho, Sak había sido estrictamente clara en decir que eligieran los atuendos más perfectos que pudieran encontrar para su boda, fue una petición con un toque de amenaza que Tomoyo no tardó en corroborar, y vaya, que las chicas era adorables, pero si su propósito era tomar venganza… Digamos, que las cosas se iban a poner feas… Y mucho

– Yo sólo soy el que entregará a Sakura, no veo por qué debería estar "perfecto" – Lo último lo dijo con un tono que iba de la burla a la incredulidad, no entendía por qué él también tenía que ir con un atuendo impecable, si los que se casaban eran ese par de despistados, no él

– Sabes que no saldrás vivo de esta si no haces lo que Sak te pide, especialmente de las garras de Tommy, Eriol ha salido vivo porque lo adora, pero tú…Digamos, que el gran aprecio que te tiene no va a ser suficiente – Y entonces, sí que reconsideró la idea de cambiar su traje, había olvidado el pequeño y minúsculo detalle que la dama de honor que había apoyado la moción de Sakura en eso de los atuendos impecables, era ni nada más ni nada menos que Tomoyo, y si había una mujer a la cual Touya Kinomoto temía, esa definitivamente era ella

– Te acompaño a ver los trajes – Propuso ella con una risita, al notar el semblante de miedo puro que había en su rostro, y él le dirigió una mirada de sincera gratitud, por haberlo rescatado de un verdadero lío

Volvieron a retomar su andar, defendiéndose en los aparadores que mostraban trajes "decentes pero no lo suficientemente elegantes" según palabras de Mei, que para él todos eran iguales, recorrieron todo el centro comercial y ningún traje era digno de tal evento, la pelinegra se sintió ampliamente decepcionada de no haber encontrado nada, y al verla así, el moreno trató de pesar una solución rápida a su "gran" problema

– Meiling, vamos a mi casa – Ordenó de forma brusca

– Touya, ¿con el problema que tienes, y tú pensando que es una buena idea ir a tomar un poco de té a tu casa? – Replicó molesta

– No quiero ir a tomar el té, y menos con una zopenca como tú – En definitiva ese sería su nuevo apodo, pensó para sí – Es sólo que creo que tengo el atuendo perfecto en casa – Lo miro desconcertada, pero la seguridad y calidez con las que dijo esa frase, no la hicieron dudar ni un segundo y la obligaron a tomar su brazo y caminar a su lado, el camino fue silencioso, sólo se detenían a contemplar alguno que otro árbol de cerezo que había sobrevivido al paso de los años, intercambiando comentarios acerca de lo frío que ese diciembre estaba y que de verdad, en lo único que estaban de acuerdo, era que con semejante clima, una boda no era lo que más se les antojaba, llegaron a la residencia Kinomoto, no se notaba la gran diferencia en el ambiente de la casa por fuera, pero por dentro ya no se sentía ese calor tan hogareño y familiar que parecía envolverla por completo, no era que ahora se sintiera frívola y sin chiste, no sólo era que… La ausencia del señor Fujitaka de verdad se notaba en la casa… Había fallecido hace no más de tres años, había sido doloroso y terrible la noticia, no sólo para los Kinomoto, sino también para las personas que lo tenían en aprecio, incluso aquellas que no convivían o eran tan cercanas a él, para todos fue una noticia lamentable ese triste acontecimiento

– Aun lo extrañas, ¿verdad? – Preguntó la pelinegra con un hilo de voz, un susurro casi inaudible

– Sí, pero… Él siempre está aquí – Sonrió tiernamente señalando su corazón – Y estoy seguro de que estará presente en la abominable boda – La última frase la dijo refunfuñando, hecho que apagó todo rastro de tristeza en el semblante pálido de ella

– De verdad, Touya, eres todo un caso – chilló de manera escandalosa y apretando violentamente los cachetes del moreno

– Meiling – El tono de molestia era palpable en su voz

– Está bien, que no te haré nada, pero eres tan mono cuando celas a Sak – Soltó soñadoramente – Pero a lo que vinimos, ¿dónde está el traje perfecto, eh? – Inquirió de forma curiosa

– Espera un momento, por favor – Y sin más, subió las escaleras, adentrándose en el cuarto que perteneció a sus padres, y que habían mantenido intacto. Mientras tanto, ella se dedicó a recorrer con la mirada toda la casa, había pasado cierto tiempo desde que no ponía un pie dentro de ella, y no porque no se mantuviera en contacto con ambos hermanos, sino porque… Bueno, prácticamente siempre se citaban en algún lugar del pequeño pueblo, para ponerse al día y cosas por el estilo… Sus ojos fueron a dar rápidamente a un pequeño mueble rústico donde se podían ver varias fotos de la familia, algunas de la madre de ambos hermanos, algunas más de Touya de pequeño, varios cuadro familiares de los tres, y varias, muchas más, de Sakura en diferentes etapas, y de repente, aparecía su querido primo en varias de ellas, con un enfurruñado Touya con cara de "¿qué hace este mocoso aquí?"… El hecho le dio mucha risa, y espontáneamente, se encontró preguntándose cómo se vería ella en aquel cuadro familiar…

– ¿Qué tal este? – Se oyó la pregunta del moreno que la sacó de sus divagaciones, pero entonces todo pareció haber sido un eco que no paraba de resonar en su cabeza, a los ojos de la pelinegra, aquel era el traje más precioso del mundo, elegante y sencillo, que lo hacía lucir… Galante…

– Es… El traje perfecto – Respondió con apenas un hilo de voz, desconociéndola por completo, y el silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos, nadie sabía qué decir, ni cuál movimiento era el más apropiado, y ya casi sin opciones, el moreno, recordó que tenía modales y le ofreció un poco de té, a lo cual ella aceptó, no supo si porque de verdad quería, por educación o porque quería seguir pasando tiempo con él… Y una sonrisa torcida le dio la respuesta… Quería seguir ahí, bajo esa atmósfera tan íntima, tan serena, porque quería estar con él, compartir su tiempo con él…

– ¿Quieres salir a cenar, mañana? – Soltó después de estar en silencio varios minutos fuera de su puerta

– Por supuesto – Acompañó su respuesta con una sonrisa que le iluminó el rostro a ella, y el resto del día al moreno

– Te recojo a las 8 – Y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla que le dio un suave pero notorio rubor a sus mejillas

– Nos vemos mañana, Touya – Saboreó cómo sonó su propio nombre en sus labios, pensando que estaría dispuesto a soportar todas las salidas al centro comercial que quisiera, con tal de oírla decir su nombre y ver sus mejillas coloreársele de esa manera, sólo por él… Después de oírla cerrar su puerta se dispuso a regresar camino a su hogar, olvidando por completo la boda de su hermana, dejándose invadir por todas esas sensaciones que le daban cuando estaba tan cerca de ella, casi sin comprenderlo cuando recién las descubrió, pero no lo podían cumplir, ellos siempre habían sido buenos amigos, tal vez porque ella estaba demasiado ensimismada en hacer funcionar su relación con Enlai, y porque él era todo un caballero que respetaba sus deseos, y porque en ese entonces ella siempre había sido la chillona y dulce prima del mocoso, pero nada más, por lo cual nunca entendió por qué había sido él la primera persona a la que le había llamado, diciéndole que su prometido había muerto, y tampoco comprendió por qué le había dolido tanto verla llorar y verla sufrir, pero una tarde de marzo, cuando la vio sentada y confundida en una pequeña banca del parque Pingüino, bañada por la luz del Sol, lo comprendió todo, no era que la viera como una hermana pequeña por ser una amiga muy querida de su hermana, no era que fuera una niña indefensa o débil que necesitar protección, no tenía nada que ver con todas esas ideas absurdas de las que se había convencido, no. Era que simple y sencillamente, le gustaba. Por eso eran todas las salidas, por eso era toda la preocupación, por querer ser algo más importante para ella que un simple amigo que la apoyó cuando más la necesitaba, por querer mostrarle que la vida no era tan injusta como ella sentía, por querer mostrarle que había otra razón más para sonreír que querer ser fuerte, por querer hacer la feliz, porque él quería ser la persona que ella más quisiera, e incluso, si toda la suerte y fortuna querían estar de su lado, que más amara…

Llegó puntual a su puerta, tocó por un par de segundo y esta se abrió, él esperaba salir a cenar, llevarla a un lugar tranquilo donde pudieran conversar y él pudiera armarse de valor para confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero no, Meiling nunca hacía lo que él esperaba, por lo al abrirle ella la puerta, se encontró con una elegante mesa dispuesta para dos personas, una botella de vino para acompañar la velada y una cena que a su parecer se veía deliciosa…

– Sé que querías salir, pero… – Intentó disculparse pero fue interrumpida por un ligero beso en la mejilla

– No te preocupes, Mei, cenar aquí está perfecto – Respondió él después de haberla hecho ruborizar. Sabía que los lugares concurridos no eran de su preferencia, a decir verdad tampoco de la suya, así que no tuvo objeción alguna por cenar allí, de hecho, le agradaba más de esa manera, el ambiente era más íntimo y, si ella no correspondía a sus sentimientos, la humillación era menos

La cena transcurrió en silencio, platicaban de temas irrelevantes, con algún comentario sarcástico de parte del moreno, una pequeña sonrisa de parte de la pelinegra, la cena seguía y la plática, aunque fluida, se volvía cada vez más pequeña, hasta que sólo sus ojos parecieran hablar, y entonces supo que ese era el momento, sabía que lo estaba arriesgando todo al decirle aquello, pero también sabía que quien no arriesgaba no ganaba, así que él estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por ella

– Meiling – La llamó de manera suave casi en un susurro, pero lo suficiente para que ella concentrara toda su atención en él – Yo… Quiero regalarte esto – Y le extendió una pequeña y discreta caja envuelta en terciopelo, la tomó con una sonrisa, y la curiosidad se extendió por toda su mirada, la contempló en sus manos por varios segundos, tratando de adivinar qué era eso y por qué, pero sin ganas de seguir adivinando la abrió, y lo que encontró no era nada de lo que esperaba, era un collar con un dije de una pequeña campana acompañado de diminutas bayas, todo bañado de plata

– Touya, ¡esto es hermoso! – Chilló fuertemente con un ligero rubor y estrellitas en los ojos – Pero, ¿a qué se debe esto? – El morocho se armó de valor, respiró profundamente y se convenció de estar haciendo lo correcto

– Pues… Mei, sé que tal vez todo esto no es correcto, por todo lo que te sucedió con Enlai, y aunque no es resiente… Mira, yo sé que aún no estás preparada para iniciar algo nuevo… También que para ti las cosas no han sido tan fáciles nunca y que mereces a una persona que te sepa valorar… – De acuerdo, eso no estaba saliendo como él esperaba, se supone que todas esas palabras elocuentes no eran el discurso que él había repetido una y otra vez en su cabeza, con todas sus razones tanto lógicas como aquellas que no lo eran, pero tenerla a ella mirándolo fijamente y con una sonrisa, digamos que… Complicaba todo

– Meiling, lo que quiero decirte es que todas las navidades te debería acompañar alguien, alguien que te sepa valorar, respetar y cuidar, que adore tu sonrisa, que quiera tolerar todos tus chillidos, porque vamos, que llegas a ser chillona, pero al mismo tiempo, quiera sacar lo mejor que hay en ti, toda esa ternura, dulzura y fragilidad que intentas disfrazar, necesitas a alguien capaz de admirar toda tu tenacidad y coraje… Y me daría muchísimo gusto que… Quisieras pasar todas las navidades conmigo – Soltó al fin con el poco valor que le quedaba, esperando haber dicho las palabras correctas y precisas, y con los ojos cerrados, porque a mitad de su confesión se le ocurrió que, si tal vez no la veía, le sería más fácil decir todo aquello

– Touya – Derramó pequeñas lágrimas, no supo si de alegría o de impresión, pero no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, cosa que alertó demasiado al moreno y lo hizo abrir los ojos, pero no esperaba verla ahí, entre indecisa y confundida, entonces pensó que lo de Enlai en ella seguía muy reciente, y su confesión había sido más bien una falta de sensibilidad hacia ella

– Escucha si no quieres o puedes corresponderme, está bien, yo lo entiendo, tan sólo dime que podemos seguir siendo… Amigos – Dijo eso con una profunda amargura en su voz

– No es eso – Respondió encontrando su voz nuevamente – Touya… Quiero pasar todas las navidades a tu lado – Y entonces sucedió lo que ambos soló habían podido hacer en sueños… Unieron sus labios de una manera suave, tierna, casi sublime… No podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo, así que ambos empezaron a profundizar el beso, primero lento, luego rápido y desesperado, y al ver que nada a su alrededor se desvanecía, decidieron disminuir el ritmo y separarse lentamente

No hicieron falta palabras, sus miradas lo decían todo, y la sonrisa de complicidad que acompañaba sus rostros era la cosa más hermosa e increíble que pudieron haber visto en sus vidas

– Feliz Navidad – Susurró muy despacio en el oído del pelinegro

– Feliz Navidad, Campanita – Respondió de la misma forma, atrayéndola hacia él, para darle un suave beso

¡Demonios! Que se iba a volver adicto a ella…

* * *

**Card Captor Sakura, no me pertenece.**

**¡Hola, gente bonita! Pues miren, resulta que [¡al fin!] terminé mi historia para el reto 'Especial de Navidad' Sí, sí, ya sé, ya no es Navidad, pero bueno, les deseo lo mejor de mis deseos en estas fechas y que se la pasen de lujo con sus familias y seres queridos, siendo sincera me costó muchísimo esta historia, y no, no la iba a hacer de romance, pero ya ven, las musas decidieron que así se hacía, ya qué, espero que les guste y que si no, me den su más sincera opinión, porque esta pareja me costó mucho trabajo, pero aún así, muchísimas gracias a _FrutillaConLecheCondensada _que me invitó a participar :D Espero que te guste, y que me vuelvas a invitar a otro reto que hagan, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**

**Adeú, Jean.**


End file.
